


A Secret No More

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Slashorific Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: Peter's done hiding his love for Neal. Neal is more than fine with that :)





	A Secret No More

  


Static version:  



End file.
